


Velvet

by WildlingGirl



Series: My short femslash stories collection [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada touches Clara for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who - Clara/Ada - touch as soft as silk

The first time Ada touched Clara Oswald, she knew right away that this girl was something else… she was special, and in more ways than one.

Her skin… oh, her skin. Soft as silk, smooth as wine… Ada's palm caressed her cheek tenderly. It was like velvet, her skin, it was _flawless_. Ada had touched people to feel them, and she had never quite felt this way.

"What did you feel?" Clara inquired curiously, holding Ada's free hand with a tender smile.

"I suppose… this is what people refer to when they talk about love at first sight" the blind woman replied, a tear inexplicably falling down her cheek.


End file.
